Víctimas de la Pasión
by Jane Nightray
Summary: [One-Shot/Reylo AU.] "No importaba el tiempo ni el espacio, el destino había forjado un sagrado lazo de unión entre el último descendiente de la dinastía Skywalker-Naberrie y la cuarta princesa en la fila de sucesión al trono de Mercia. Encontraron la pasión en su vida y trascendieron su amor en el tiempo entregándose al pacto ferviente que ambos sellaron aquella noche."


**_Descargo de responsabilidad:_**Los protagonistas no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Únicamente es de mi creación la historia narrada.

* * *

**_Víctimas de la Pasión_**

_Escrita por Jane Nightray_

* * *

_«Quiero ser lo que tú eres, ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas...Tú eres mi amor y mi vida para siempre.»_

— Drácula de _Bram Stoker._

* * *

[Amada mía, ángel de inspiración. Alma sublime de dulzura y exquisito vigor, bella dama cuyo nombre destella en las estrellas. Hermosa Rey, tú mirar apaciguó la guerra bravía desatada en mi ser completo. Amada mía, víctima de la pasión que nos otorgo la oscuridad sublime. Tú que has encandilado mi vida, permite que este caballero sea tu sombra, noble doncella...] Del último honorable caballero de Ren, Kylo Ren, para la dama Rey de la Abadía Winstor.

Su piel erizándose al tacto gentil de una pálida mano. El modesto vestido descendía ceñido a su glorioso contorno, la suavidad y gentileza del acto le infundía un éxtasis irremediable. Sutil y caballeroso tomo con su mano el delicado cuello otorgándole un fino beso. La dama entre sus brazos deseo huir de él, tanto amor siendo devoto ante los pies de su presencia era inaudito. El cuero negro que cubría tímido el calor opuesto de sus níveos dedos la aprisiono con ligera fuerza. Rey lo deseaba más que a nadie en su existir, aquel hombre era un sello único de fidelidad para su alma. La _blanca dama de Winstor_ entregándose a la pasión desbordante del _caballero negro, _Kylo Ren.

El lecho era cálido, con sabanas de un intenso color tal fulgor de una rosa y digno de una escena que unía a dos seres en su silencioso amor. Cedió a la prisión de oro negro que teñía su silueta, sus largos cabellos estaban enredándose entre ambos como un sagrado lazo que les impedía alejarse.

—Al fin, mi amor, mi dulce vida— susurraba afecto. Rey embelesada recuperó su frente ante Kylo, le vio con intensidad y él hipnotizado por el fuego fatuo que cubría sus ojos pardos quedo maravillado.

—Mi alma _siempre _estará contigo, no importará la época ni el lugar— tomaron sus manos y juntando sus rostros prosiguió ferviente. —. _Mi amor hacia ti será más grande que los vastos mundos que puedan existir_— aquel místico cántico evocaría una ráfaga de viento que cruzaría entre cortinales de fina seda en el endoselado recinto. El amor puro que les había unido el destino perduraría hasta el final de todos los tiempos, eterno y sin muerte alguna. Kylo besaría sus manos conmovido por sus sinceras palabras para después tomarla con calidez amorosa y depositarla con parsimonia entre el blanco recinto dedicado a ella, la diosa de su templo, encarnada en un cuerpo físico.

Los fatídicos escenarios podrían separarlos, más la divina promesa era irrenunciable. Amaría a su dama eternamente. Sentencias funestas se escribieron en cada batalla y él salió victorioso de toda injusticia, las batallas viles que libraba eran crueles, no existía la piedad. Como caballero y comandante de la sacra Orden de los Caballeros de Ren era enviado junto a sus valientes hombres a diversas contiendas. Las aguas de sal por las cuales cabalgaban sin descanso alguno rememoraban el horizonte luminoso por un soleado amanecer y ahí la había conocido, la traviesa hija de los príncipes pertenecientes al casi extinto reino anglosajón de Mercia **(1). **_Reylwynn de Mercia, _cuarta princesa en la línea de sucesión a los territorios vastos de Leofric, Aelfgar y Edwin **(2)**. En aquellos días gloriosos, la joven Rey gozaba con lozanía de las claras aguas en la costa de Eddisbury. Kylo, por supuesto pasaría con agitación al costado de aquella chiquilla inexperta, salpicándole en el transcurso y con la seriedad denotada en su severo rostro Rey no se atrevería a replicar. Cuan enorme fue su sorpresa al verle en el reino que les brindaría hospedaje y la menuda adolescente con su altiva arrogancia sonreiría al verle en una rodilla mientras entonaban sus honorarios respectivos. _Tan osada y soberbia._

—Presentando a la princesa Reylwynn de Mercia, señora de las tierras de Eddisbury, Chester, Shrewsbury y Sttaford— con suma elegancia se inclino ante los caballeros, otorgándoles sus buenos deseos en su estadía. Kylo sujetaba apesadumbrado el casco negro que le caracterizaba. Al contemplarla con detenimiento concluyo que era tan preciosa como aquel horizonte iluminado por un gentil sol y ambas miradas al encontrarse sintieron el palpitar intenso de sus corazones. Aunque él como todo un cortés caballero desistió de su sentir impropio. Agradeció humilde el recibimiento y marcho junto a sus hombres a una sala contigua del salón principal en el confortable palacio.

Los días pasaron y aquel pardo mirar no detenía su atención del ébano cabello. _Noble caballero ¿permitiría a está indecente doncella hacerle compañía en su diaria rutina?, _se preguntaba día con día desde el balcón de sus aposentos. Se sostenía del pilar y su suspirar agobiaba a más de una presencia. Días después decidió salir de su encierro inesperado, el fortuito coraje que reunió le llevó hasta a aquel de imponente carácter. Sin buena fortuna su fragilidad se hizo notoria al negarse a sus alimentos diarios, solo una cena y a la cama, hábito suyo que condujo a una debilidad preocupante.

—Lamento irrumpir sus labores, noble caballero— la falta de apetito le había brindado una figura espectral. Desmontó de su corcel un tanto molesto por verse interrumpido en su vigilia cotidiana, como pago al hospedaje de buena fe que le hubiesen otorgado, él y sus vasallos dedicaban parte de su tiempo en vigilar el palacio; la negociación con el príncipe fue mutua, con excelentes términos. Al ver su frágil figura se acercó abrupto al ver como caía agobiada, su blanco vestido se meció tenue para desaparecer entre el espesor oscuro del huésped. Reylwynn se encontraba demasiado débil, la luz de sus facciones se apagó por completo y el castaño cabello no destellaba con tanta vitalidad. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al ángel que llevaba entre sus brazos? La preocupada madre se acercó a su primogénita y llamando a la servidumbre alarmada ordenó que el caballero le siguiera con su hija.

—Pequeña insensata—rezaba él con discordia.

—Por aquí— llamó la madre. —. Por favor, joven Ren— indicó que pasará. Los aposentos de la princesa figuraban a un divino templo. Toda decoración era blanca y pura, sin ningún color que fracturase aquella quietud. Su armadura negra le otorgaba una apariencia siniestra y mortecina. Con el más honesto gesto, la reina tomo sus manos y susurrando un agradecer elocuente pidió que esperase la presencia de su esposo. ¿Cuál era el motivo primordial de su estadía en aquella situación infortuna?

—Majestad.

Pidió retirarse, su nobleza servicial conmovió a la mujer y sin más concedió su petición. En el largo trayecto de vuelta a las caballerizas, pensó en Rey y en la fragilidad humana que le arrebató a su madre, la princesa Leia Organa del reino extinto de Alderaan tras abdicar su título nobiliario y tomar el nombre que portaba como servidor del rey Palpatine y su concejal, el severo Snoke.

Cinco días fatídicos en los cuales la princesa no hacía en la vista del balcón. _«Un encantamiento maligno» _cuchichiaba la servidumbre al ver a su alteza sin brindar respuesta alguna. Culpaban a los huéspedes por su tosca y maligna presencia_. «Han sido los hombres de la muerte los que han traído desgracia a los príncipes»_ un segundo rumor escalofriante. Al ver como aquel imponente y alto personaje se adentraba al palacio con su princesa en brazos no dejaron de rumorear falacias entorno a él. Ya exhausto por el actuar de la servidumbre reunió a sus hombres y no dispuesto a abrir un debate se dirigieron rumbo al estudio del príncipe que les había alojado. Expuso su inconformidad con tan horrible actitud, haciendo uso de posición real para amedrentar al noble con enviar una solicitud de inhospitalidad y demás calumnias propuestas por él. Por supuesto, el príncipe regente no se permitió intimidar y con la más serena actitud dio pie a que enviase dicho mensaje al concejal Snoke.

—¡Ben! **(3)** —entraba lacrimosa la esposa de aquel al que había amenazado. —Reylwynn, n-nuestra pequeña Rey... ¡No reacciona! —el imperturbable rostro del príncipe de Mercia se agitó abrupto. Kylo de igual forma se encontró agitado por la noticia, sin más siguió a la distancia a la pareja escoltándoles en el proceso. Oh, dios santo. Al entrar presenciaron la más triste imagen. La princesa Reylwynn yacía sin rastro aparente de vida. Una trágica doncella de una historia contada por los más ilustres bardos de la época. Sin embargo, en el viento un aroma tan familiar cruzó por la habitación. _Verbena_, una planta tan magnífica, pero tan peligrosa en dosis superiores. Se adentro a los aposentos y observó atento la frente perlada de la pálida jovencita.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?!— grito el padre al ver como el distinguido guardián buscaba entre los cajones de un mueble contiguo un frasco que contuviese una solución de dicha planta. Después de unos minutos de escándalo y revuelo encontró el frasco sosteniéndolo cual daga traicionera y enemiga.

—Verbena.

El príncipe guardó silencio de pronto.

—La princesa Reylwynn consumió verbena, majestades, conozco a alguien que podría auxiliar a su alteza. Por favor, majestad, permítame ser de ayuda después de tan injusta actitud— se inclinó arrepentido. El orgullo habría quedado en lo profundo de su esencia misma, todo con tal de salvar la vida de tan preciosa joya del palacio. El aristócrata accedió con un gesto de su mano, Kylo Ren acercó un espejo al rostro de la primogénita y al ver que continuaba respirando la _rosa blanca _—como le habría nombrado— inhalo la paz que hace minutos era inexistente. Esa misma tarde partiría a los asentamientos noruegos para visitar a la anciana "hechicera" que habitaba en un pueblo humilde. Maz Kanata, la mujer sabia de la herbolaria que alguna vez estuvo al servicio de su casa real, la dinastía Skywalker-Naberrie.

Un día y una noche de travesía. Por fin vislumbraba el deteriorado castillo de su familia. Descendió de un salto y emprendió la búsqueda. Melancólicos pasillos cuya infancia murió venían de sus recuerdos, impacientando su cometido. En las lejanías del castillo visualizó la pequeña cabaña, Maz debía permanecer oculta después de la traición de su padre a la estirpe reconocida.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha traído hasta aquí, _Ben Solo_? —una pequeña mujer caminaba entre las faldas de la colina trayendo consigo un viejo canasto. Sin amabilidad le paso de lado para adentrarse en su cabaña, dudo si debía entrar.

—Ben Solo se fue al morir Leia Organa— entonó feroz.

—Como digas— la anciana le exaspero. — ¿Quién te ha traído hasta los dominios _prohibidos_? —cuestionó con el antiguo acento que identificaba a la ascendencia de su abuelo.

—La doncella insensata que consumió verbena como un remedio de belleza.

Absorta e incrédula por lo mencionado espabiló sin prestar demasiada atención a la sentencia del destino. «_Muerte y gloria atravesará el descendiente del Lord Darth Vader, la blanca dama tal cual rosa pura enviará una pesadumbre que extinguirá la amargura de la esencia del último Caballero de Ren_» un designio imprevisto, el fuego alquímico jamás se equivoca y los antiguos dioses verdaderos darían fe de la epifanía siendo realidad. Preparo algunas plantas y el agua al fuego fue para reposar entre sus claros rayos los espíritus sagrados de los ingredientes elegidos. Su labor culminada se vio en el instante en que vertía en un bello frasco de plata el contenido, entregándolo al que alguna vez fue Ben Solo, anunció a su visitante las palabras que debería entonar y con un gesto iracundo estaría por negarse, más la mujer le aseveró las crueles consecuencias. _Morirá_. La sentencia había sido contundente: muerte para los últimos futuros reyes de Mercia y para la nieta soberana del rey Palpatine. La soberbia princesa formaba parte de la poderosa dinastía. _Tan incompetente, _pensó al no haber averiguado acerca los vínculos de sangre que unían al príncipe Ben del reino Kenobi con la princesa Satine del legado ascendiente de los Palpatine. Su preciosa _rosa blanca _era familiar de aquel hombre al cual servía con devoción y cuya larga vida derrumbó a su familia con un fatal suceso.

El poder absoluto de Palpatine había extinguido diversas dinastías, Mercia estaba a su merced ahora. Dos títulos nobles que ganaron de manera imberbe su posición. Regresó al palacio consternado por tal revelación, el plateado frasco resplandeció su vital contenido. En sus manos estaba la vida de la halada doncella y la venganza que anhelaba.

Fue recibido. Le guiaron hasta el santuario de la _rosa blanca _donde le esperaban sus padres. Anunció que entre sus manos se encontraba la solución que daría pronta recuperación de su hija; aunque, como última petición deseo que fuese alejada del palacio y enviada a la abadía Winstor al sur de Buckingham dados los sembradíos existentes de dicha planta que consideraba como malditos. Por el bienestar de su hija accedieron. La madre de la joven Reylwynn permitió que fuese él quien le diese el contenido del plateado frasco. Su primer contacto físico, con dulzura tomó el rostro angelical y permitió delicadamente que los labios femeninos tomasen el elixir. El hermoso cabello sedoso corría entre sus brazos y era esa misma sensación cálida era la que le apartaría del plan idealizado.

—Dama de tan ilustres tierras, ha sido usted quien ha conmovido mi helado corazón. Permita que este caballero cuide de usted hasta su último soplo de vida— susurro imperceptible. Los padres de Rey se apartaron al sentir la seguridad de su hija en manos de un _Caballero de Ren_. Sus labios rozaron la pálida mejilla prometiéndole beato su pronta recuperación.

Transcurrido el despertar de la princesa fue vigilada sigilosamente por el egregio honor de Kylo. La tranquilidad en la cumbre persistió después de que fuese enviada a la abadía. Su dama se mantendría en lejanías prudentes. Una nueva batalla estaría punto de extinguir aquella paz.

La sangre y la venganza ensombrecieron a Mercia. Los rumores acerca del _«demonio negro» _acechaban los alrededores de la nación de Rey, quien desde la abadía había vivido en exilio. Días después llegaron sus padres mencionando que aquel joven a quien otorgaron asilo era en realidad el último en la línea de la familia Skywalker-Naberrie, los legítimos reyes de Mercia. El tiempo pasó, el nieto del Lord Darth Vader abdicó su derecho al trono, cediéndole al príncipe Ben Kenobi su dominio. Los años de batallas culminaron. El esplendor para los territorios de Mecia prosperarían al fin, Kylo Ren seguiría siendo aquel caballero al servicio de la princesa Reylwynn. Los ansiados sueños de la joven sucedieron en el instante en cual el amor llegó de improvisto.

Los besos, las caricias y la desbordante pasión de saberse al lado del otro eran razones suficientes para gozar de la espléndida noche que les otorgaba el destino. Él guiándola sutil entre una tormenta desbordante de pasión. El vestido de Rey se escurría entre sus piernas, Kylo acarició el contorno del nacimiento de los senos y con suma exquisitez mordió atrevido probando el dulzor de la piel de su amada. Ella haló su camisa permitiendo que aquel torso se descubriese armonioso, digno de las antiguas esculturas griegas que tanto había vislumbrado por manos de artesanos. Rey se entregaría a la pasión deseosa, casi tan corrompida por el deseo y Kylo siendo aquella sombra plena que gozaba de la pureza de su alma.

—_Vida mía, alma mía_— era la voz embelesada de su amada. Las manos se encontraron al compás del deslumbrante ritmo otorgado por una antigua luz de plata.

—Entrégate esta noche— besó su vientre. —. No guardes está emoción, amado ángel—ella enredo sus piernas entre el torso de su caballero. Las caricias tornándose cosquillas insufribles e intolerables ya al tacto, su piel quemaba y la ansiedad la embargo aún mas cuando al sentir el cálido beso la pasión adentrándose en cada fibra de su ser no podía resistirse. Ren tomó aquella inocencia como suya, al fin estaban unidos en cuerpo y en alma. Sincronizados hasta el final de los tiempos.

No importa el mundo, el tiempo y el espacio. Dos corazones que estaban fundidos por algo más fuerte que el mismo destino y que habían cedido presos de la pasión de su existencia.

* * *

**Notas referenciales:**

_Mercia_** (1): **Mercia fue uno de los reinos existentes de la heptarquía anglosajona, lo que es hoy en día el centro de Inglaterra.

_Leofric, Aelfgar y Edwin_ **(2): **Los últimos condes que gobernaban un territorio correspondiente a la historia de Mercia.

_¡Ben!_ **(3): **Hago referencia al nombre utilizado por Obi-Wan Kenobi después de su exilio.

Extra: El nombre de Rey, Reylwynn es una combinación del nombre de la segunda señora de los mercianos, Aelfwynn (ella de igual forma es mencionada en la historia de Inglaterra). Lo demás es meramente ficción mía.

**_Nota imperdible de la autora:_**

Si deseas ver las imágenes empleadas para la inspiración y ambientación de esta historia puedes visitar Wattpad, dónde fue publicada de igual forma bajo el mísmo titulo y mi seudónimo. Agradezco el apoyo de sobremanera. Besos psicológicos desde mi escritorio.


End file.
